


Lastricata di buone intenzioni

by Nina36



Category: Il tredicesimo apostolo
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaia ama Dio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lastricata di buone intenzioni

Amava Dio.  
La sua vocazione era arrivata col sangue, con le urla, col demonio o una delle creature che lo servivano, che gli aveva portato via un fratello, tra le urla disperate di sua madre, il silenzio impietrito di suo padre e puzzo di uova marce che gli stringeva la gola.  
Dio lo aveva chiamato nel dolore ed Isaia aveva accolto quella chiamata, quella voce…senza voltarsi più indietro. Sordo al dolore nel suo cuore, sordo alle cose, alle persone che aveva desiderato prima.   
Nella Chiesa Isaia aveva trovato conforto,una rigida struttura che gli era servita, che lo aveva plasmato ed aiutato. Il dolore era divenuto un pulsare sordo dentro di se, le urla di suo fratello, le lacrime di sua madre la forza motrice che lo aveva spinto a studiare, a sapere, perché la guerra contro il Male era reale ed in gioco c’erano le anime di tutti. E lui era stato chiamato da Dio.  
Lui serviva Dio.  
E le altre cose, i sogni ed i dubbi di prima avevano cominciato ad avere la consistenza di sogni, di vecchie fotografie  
Isaia amava Dio…e all’inizio aveva accettato la nuova prova che Egli aveva posto sul suo cammino con serenità.  
Gabriel Antinori…suo compagno di stanza, suo compagno di studi, suo confratello. La fede di Gabriel era accecante: Gabriel era un uomo giusto, un’anima antica nel corpo di un ragazzo, occhi azzurri che sembravano leggere dentro le persone, una mente brillante.  
Isaia aveva pregato, mentre le sue giornate trascorrevano nello studio, nella preghiera…con Gabriel. Aveva pregato Dio di aiutarlo, perché c’erano cose che aveva abbandonato il giorno in cui era stato chiamato a servire la Chiesa, a combattere contro il Maligno.  
Si era detto che quella era una prova, anche quando non era riuscito più ad immaginare un giorno senza Gabriel al suo fianco. Si era detto che Dio amava i Suoi figli, che non imponeva loro prove che essi non potessero superare. Strano come mai, neanche per un momento, avesse pensato che Gabriel, con la sua fede e sete di conoscenza, con l’amore solido, tangibile e purissimo che provava per la Chiesa, per i suoi confratelli, fosse entrato nella sua vita come una tentazione dell’Avversario.  
No…la sua mente ed il suo cuore avevano rifiutato quell’ipotesi. Perché anche quando passava ore in ginocchio a pregare, a chiedere perdono per i suoi peccati, per le sue intenzioni ed omissioni, anche quando pensava che non poteva esserci assoluzione per lui perché non c’era pentimento, i sentimenti per Gabriel gli sembravano giusti.   
Ed aveva deciso di offrire a Dio quell’amore, come sacrificio, come simbolo di quanto la Chiesa, la lotta contro il male contasse per lui. Tacere era divenuto quasi semplice per lui. Il silenzio di parole che anche se le loro vite fossero state diverse egli non avrebbe potuto comunque pronunciare.  
Insieme erano stati ordinati sacerdoti, insieme avevano iniziato il loro lavoro all’interno della Congregazione e gli anni erano passati ed Isaia accoglieva i lunghi viaggi di Gabriel, il lavoro sul campo come una benedizione ed un tormento.   
Conduceva la sua lotta contro Satana, contro il Male, imparando ad esorcizzare, scalando i ranghi della Chiesa – tutto per la Lotta, mai per se stesso -- e se pure c’erano sogni, momenti in cui era stanco, in cui avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa affinché essi fossero reali…beh, era diventato bravo a dimenticare quelle immagini al suo risveglio, ad ignorare la sua carne…a calmare la sua anima quando era accanto a Gabriel.  
E se non ricordava, se non permetteva a se stesso, alla sua mente di soffermarsi sulle immagini, sui desideri, su quella cosa che gli bruciava nel sangue, allora non era peccato.  
Non poteva essere peccato.   
E si consolava pensando che Gabriel sarebbe stato suo fratello per sempre, accanto a lui nella lotta, nel desiderio di conoscenza.   
E poi…era arrivata Claudia Munari e Gabriel era cambiato, giorno dopo giorno. La fede di Gabriel era divenuta qualcosa di doloroso per lui, l’amore per la Chiesa, la dedizione alla Confraternita, l’obbedienza al Direttorio erano passati in secondo piano, soppiantati da quella donna, dal suo scetticismo, il suo agnosticismo.   
E non aveva voluto vedere, all’inizio, quello che di molto umano, terribilmente umano stava accadendo. Non aveva voluto vedere che l’uomo Gabriel, il ragazzo senza passato, senza ricordi, che aveva bevuto conoscenza e preghiere, che gli aveva confessato un giorno, tanti anni prima che a volte desiderava essere morto al posto di sua madre, che non capiva il perché fosse sopravvissuto mentre il resto della sua famiglia era andato distrutto, aveva trovato in quella donna la pace, l’amore.  
Non aveva voluto vedere, perché negli anni era divenuto automatico per lui non vedere alcune cose, quelle che potevano fargli del male, quelle che potevano distoglierlo dalla sua missione…quelle che potevano ricordargli che l’uomo Isaia desiderava ancora, anche se era proibito, anche se era impossibile.   
Non aveva voluto vedere…ma aveva saputo, forse perché aveva passato la maggior parte della sua vita da adulto provando sentimenti che non avrebbe dovuto provare, forse perché aveva riconosciuto qualcosa nello sguardo di Claudia, qualcosa che conosceva bene, qualcosa che malediceva in se stesso e pregava Dio di aiutarlo a sopportare.  
Aveva riconosciuto l’amore…mentre nasceva tra loro. Lo aveva riconosciuto dal modo in cui Gabriel aveva cominciato a pronunciare il nome della donna, lui che aveva dovuto compiere dolorosi sforzi di volontà per essere neutrale, per pronunciare l’appellativo fratello senza che nascondesse altro.  
Aveva riconosciuto gli sguardi tra loro…ed aveva odiato la donna, l’aveva invidiata, era stato geloso, perché Gabriel l’amava e l’amava di un amore assoluto, un amore che gli aveva fatto mettere in discussione tutto e tutti. L’amava come Gabriel era capace di amare, tenendosi tutto dentro ma lasciando che quei sentimenti fossero sua luce guida. L’amava…come non avrebbe mai potuto amare lui.   
Aveva voluto sapere…e si era trincerato dietro la Congregazione, dietro l’ambizione personale, dietro il bene supremo, ma la verità era una sola: aveva voluto vedere, sapere…e niente e nessuno era stato in grado di fermarlo.   
Ed aveva visto, aveva saputo…e quel rumore sordo dentro di lui, quel rifiuto implicito, quella coltellata nel cuore infertagli da Gabriel, senza che lui neanche sapesse lo aveva spinto ad andare avanti…e si era detto che se Gabriel voleva essere un uomo, se voleva amare quella donna, era liberissimo di farlo…ma non avrebbe avuto il Direttorio, non avrebbe servito Dio mentre andava contro i suoi voti.  
E si era sentito come Giuda, si era sentito come Pietro…  
Si era sentito come un uomo ferito che si vendicava.  
Ed aveva provato la rabbia di Gabriel sulla sua pelle, aveva sentito l’anima di Gabriel invadere la sua e paradossalmente, mentre il suo migliore amico, mentre l’uomo che amava lo aveva quasi ucciso non si era mai sentito tanto vicino a lui. Perché mentre l’anima di Gabriel, la sua essenza, il suo potere avevano bruciato in lui…Isaia aveva avvertito l’anima di Gabriel…e non erano mai stati tanto vicini.  
Ed aveva finto, poi, che non fosse accaduto. Aveva perdonato ed era stato perdonato da Gabriel, aveva accolto l’uomo, con i suoi dubbi e l’amore che ancora provava per quella donna, come una pecorella smarrita tornata all’ovile, perché il perdono era alla base del loro credo, perché Gabriel aveva scelto la Chiesa, perché non avrebbe potuto non farlo.   
Ed aveva accettato che l’amore che provava per quell’uomo poteva trasformarlo, e se talvolta, di notte, udiva la risata strozzata di suo fratello, mentre il demone che si era impossessato di lui lo faceva a brandelli, si diceva che non c’entrava niente…che pregare era sufficiente, che il Signore non imponeva fardelli che i Suoi figli non potessero sopportare.  
E se servire la Chiesa significava perdere Gabriel, se odiava ancora la donna che gli aveva portato via Gabriel – anche se lo aveva riportato indietro dalla morte, anche se lui sarebbe morto per lei, anche se …anche se…anche se…  
Isaia amava Dio…Lo avrebbe servito nell’eterna lotta contro il Male fino al suo ultimo respiro, anche mentre il suo cuore si spezzava.  
Isaia amava Dio…anche se si domandava il perché amare Gabriel, talvolta, fosse più importante.  
Amava Dio…anche se Lo odiava, perché lo avrebbe portato, prima o poi, ad uccidere l’uomo che amava.  
Isaia…  
Isaia pregava.


End file.
